Pożyczony czas
by Kruk
Summary: LxLight, shonen ai. Psychologicznie - portret Ryuuzakiego w okresie po aresztowaniu i zwolnieniu Misy i Lighta.


Nazywasz to życiem w pożyczonym czasie. Tak jakbyś mógł najpierw poznać Lighta, zanim jeszcze stał się Kirą. Bo jesteś przekonany, że Light Yagami to Kira i wiesz, że będziesz musiał go aresztować - ale teraz, gdy nic nie pamięta i nic nie możesz mu udowodnić, jest prawie tak, jak byłoby, gdybyście mogli poznać się w innych okolicznościach, rozwiązując wspólnie sprawę jakiegoś trzeciego człowieka.

W pożyczonym czasie możesz spędzać z nim każdą dobę, wpatrując się w niego bezkarnie. Wszyscy myślą, że robisz to, ponieważ myślisz, że jest Kirą i szukasz dowodów. Tymczasem ty szukasz dowodów, że jemu na tobie też zależy, że czuje się z tobą tak samo, jak ty z nim.

Nie znajdujesz ich zbyt wiele.

*

Z powodu łańcucha, którym się z nim skułeś - nie, wtedy chyba nie myślałeś o możliwych konsekwencjach, choć tekst "pedały" prawie wydobył z ciebie jakąś reakcję - śpicie w jednym łóżku. Teoretycznie. Unikasz tego łóżka jak ognia, nie wierzysz w swoją samokontrolę. Wieczory spędzasz więc w kuckach na fotelu.

- Dobranoc, Ryuuzaki. Nie siedź za długo - mówi Light i odwraca się na drugi bok.

To cała gra: odgadnąć, co Light miał na myśli - czy to była troska, zaproszenie, a może po prostu dyskretne przypomnienie, że póki siedzisz, palisz światło, co przeszkadza mu w zaśnięciu. Z początku obstawiałbyś to pierwsze, ale po tygodniu spędzonym razem...

Siedzisz tak długo, wspierając brodę na kolanach. Nikt nie powiedział, że musisz spać codziennie.

- Budzę się w nocy koło ciebie - mówi nazajutrz Light - patrzę, a ty się na mnie gapisz. Nawet w nocy rozkminiasz, czy jestem Kirą?

- W nocy najlepiej mi się myśli - odpowiadasz wymijająco i obracasz w myślach wypowiedź Lighta. _Budzę się w nocy, koło ciebie_...

Wsypujesz siódmą kostkę cukru do trzeciej dziś kawy i tłumisz ziewnięcie.

*

Raz po raz powracasz myślami do rozmowy z Misą Amane.

- Mówimy o Kirze. Nie bałabyś się go kochać? - zapytałeś ją wtedy, a ona odparła ci tak, jak sam w głębi ducha myślisz:

- Mówimy, co by było, gdyby Light nim był, nie? To nie byłoby straszne!

Szczery, do bólu szczery byłeś natomiast, kiedy Misa stwierdziła, że chciałaby mu pomóc:

- Może jakoś byś do niego dotarła, ale wątpię, czy mogłabyś mu pomóc.

Nie wierzysz w szczęśliwe zakończenie. Nie wierzysz, że cokolwiek da się zrobić. Kira nienawidzi przegrywać, nie wypuściłby Lighta - tak jak ty nie umiałbyś przestać być przeciwnikiem Kiry. Jedyne, na co sobie pozwalasz, to marzenie, że zanim Light przypomni sobie wszystko i zechce cię zabić, czeka was odrobina szczęścia.

*

Coraz lepiej rozumiesz Kirę. Dawniej, jako tajemniczy i nikomu nieznany L, nie miałeś problemów z podwójnymi rolami. Teraz każde twoje zdanie ma drugie dno.

- Light-kun, jesteś z Amane na poważnie?

- Nie, jak już mówiłem, to jednostronne.

Jako detektyw proponujesz, by Light dla dobra śledztwa udawał, że to na poważnie. Jako Ryuuzaki po prostu się tego domyślałeś, ale jako Lawliet w myślach krzyczysz ze szczęścia.

- To jasne, że cię kocha.

- Mam się do niej zbliżyć i zbadać nasze podejrzenia?

_Nie ma to dla ciebie znaczenia_, myślisz. _Light, czy umiesz w ogóle nie manipulować ludźmi? Nawet ojca wykorzystujesz..._

_Bronisz się. Oczywiście. Tego się po tobie spodziewałem. Aczkolwiek... jest w tym jakaś nowa nuta._

- Spróbuj to zrozumieć - słuchasz Lighta. - Wykorzystywanie czyjegoś uczucia, to najpodlejsze, co można komuś zrobić.

Rozumiesz to znakomicie. Nie raz wykorzystywałeś uczucia innych. Zwłaszcza własne. W każdą sprawę angażowałeś się cały, nie brałeś nigdy takiej, z którą nie mógłbyś się utożsamić. Ale jeszcze nigdy żadna sprawa nie przebiegała w taki sposób.

*

Nie masz serca do prowadzenia tego dochodzenia. Zastanawiasz się czasami - to trochę jak badanie językiem chorego zęba - jak często najlepszym detektywom świata zdarza się zakochać w seryjnych mordercach i czy to wlicza się do ryzyka zawodowego.

* * *

Spędzanie dnia za dniem w tych samych pomieszczeniach nie jest tak uciążliwa, jak podejrzewałeś. Nie jest też niczym nadzwyczajnym. Jesteście blisko siebie - tylko tyle i aż tyle. Intrygujecie się nawzajem, rozmawiacie o różnych sprawach. Oswajacie ze swoją obecnością. To oczywiste, że tworzy się jakaś więź. Inna niż ta pierwsza, pomiędzy L a Kirą. Ryuuzaki i Light powoli stają się przyjaciółmi.

Gdyby nie to, że wtedy twoje dni byłyby policzone, chciałbyś, by znał twoje prawdziwe imię.

Siedzicie razem na kanapie: on swobodny, rozparty na swojej połowie, ty - na pozór zwinięty w kłębek, w rzeczywistości zaś gotowy do skoku.

Obserwujesz go spod włosów.

Light uparł się, że musi obejrzeć jakiś film. Że ma dość sprawy Kiry, dość dyskusji, na czym mogłaby polegać moc Kiry, dość twoich podejrzeń.

Wobec tego oglądacie film. Dziwnie się z tym czujesz, tak zwyczajnie, jakbyś po prostu spotkał się z kolegą.

Starannie udajesz, że w ogóle cię to nie rusza. Nie musi wiedzieć, że nigdy w życiu tego nie robiłeś. Choć może się domyśla.

Ma ładny profil.

*

Podobała ci się bójka. Bolało, gdy cię uderzył z zaskoczenia, ale wreszcie był to jakiś kontakt fizyczny. Ponadto odkryłeś, że możesz go znieść.

- Nie wierzę, jednak postanowiłeś ze mną spać - żartuje Light, gdy tego wieczoru kładziesz się koło niego. Wzruszasz ramionami, nie znajdując riposty.

Przez większość nocy nie śpisz. Patrzysz na niego, gdy śpi, słuchasz jego oddechu, odczuwasz ciepło ciała Lighta.

Nad ranem śni ci się po raz pierwszy.

*

Lubisz go, odkąd stracił pamięć. Ma ufne spojrzenie i jasną twarz. Szuka kontaktu z ludźmi.

Nie tylko ty go obserwujesz. On ciebie również.

- Dlaczego na mnie tak patrzysz? - pytasz i momentalnie chowasz się za kolejnym pytaniem: - Wkurza cię, że tylko ja mam ciacho?

- Nie, nic z tych rzeczy.

Na jego miejscu myślałbyś, czy możesz być Kirą. Chyba że - ponieważ ty to ty - myślałbyś, czy twój wróg chciałby się z tobą przespać.

_Żałosne_.

A skoro już przy tym jesteśmy, umiałbyś oddać mu wszystkie swoje ciastka. Ale nie gustuje nawet w twoich słodyczach.

*

Doceniasz kolejne zalety pomysłu, że jesteś w depresji, ponieważ twoja stara teoria, że Light jest Kirą, a Misa Amane drugim Kirą, okazała się niewystarczająca. Dobrze się ustawiłeś: możesz spędzać z Lightem czas, poznawać go, obserwować, a jeśli jesteś bardziej smutny - wszyscy myślą, że chodzi o twoją porażkę jako detektywa.

Nigdy nie poniosłeś porażki jako L. Wyłącznie jako Lawliet.

Spędziłeś dwa miesiące, nie posunąwszy śledztwa w sprawie Kiry o ani jeden krok do przodu. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że kiedy doprowadziłbyś ją do pewnego punktu, pożyczony czas dobiegłby końca, że później będziesz musiał za to wszystko zapłacić. Zapewne własnym życiem.

Light zaimponował ci natomiast, gdy sam wpadł na nowy trop.

- Czujesz się choć troszkę zmotywowany? - zapytał cię z uśmiechem. Naprawdę, zaczęło mu na tobie zależeć.

W sumie rozwiązywanie sprawy z nim jako detektywem-partnerem to coś, na co zawsze miałeś ochotę. To może być emocjonujący finał...

*

Ostatnio Light zaczął sprawdzać, czy pomyślałeś o tym samym. I cieszy się, gdy widzi, że wasze myśli znów biegną tym samym torem.

Masz nadzieję, że na tę jedną myśl nie wpadnie.

* * *

W miarę jak upływa czas, jesteście w swoim towarzystwie coraz bardziej swobodni. Za dnia żartujecie i zbliżacie się do rozwiązania sprawy Yotsuby, wieczorami rozmawiacie o wszystkim, a potem zasypiacie przy sobie.

Light rozpycha się nawet we śnie, więc często budzisz się przygnieciony jego ramieniem czy stopą. Nigdy ich z siebie nie zsuwasz.

*

Niekiedy łapiesz się na wpatrywaniu w niego z zazdrością. Zawsze elegancki, w marynarce, z dobrego domu - reprezentuje tym wszystko, czym ty nie jesteś. Do tej pory nie miało znaczenia, że jesteś z sierocińca, że wyglądasz jak dziki ptak, że nie masz pojęcia o savoir vivre. Teraz zaczęło to być dla ciebie ważne, choć długo zajmuje ci zorientowanie się, dlaczego.

Chcesz mu się podobać, a czujesz się taki inny, niemożliwie do wytrzymania inny. Wymizerowany, nijaki, oddzielony wszystkimi swoimi sekretami i dziwactwami. Co z tego, że jesteś najlepszym w świecie detektywem?

Powtarzasz to sobie: Jesteś L, który rozwiąże każdą sprawę. To jest coś, z czego możesz być dumny.

Ten medal ma jednak drugą stronę: Jesteś L, którego nikt nigdy nie odnalazł, nie przejrzał i nie pojął. L, którego tak ciężko jest zrozumieć.

Nikt nigdy nie znał twoich uczuć. Ukrywasz je doskonale. Dlatego nikt cię nie zrani.

On również jest w tym świetny.

Myślisz czasem, że Light również mógłby być najlepszym detektywem na świecie. Mógłby cię zastąpić i niewykluczone, że tak się wydarzy. _Jeśli odejdę, możesz stać się mną. _Dla Kiry byłoby to zwycięstwo absolutne.

*

Czasami chciałbyś, żeby Light już przypomniał sobie, że chce cię zabić, i zrobił to.

Wiesz, że wtedy prawdopodobnie nikt nie byłby w stanie go postrzymać. I przeraża cię twój egoizm - wiesz, jak bardzo Light byłby wtedy samotny, jak bardzo żałowałby, że już nie ma ciebie - jedynego, który mógł się z nim równać, który stanowił dla niego jakieś wyzwanie.

Ty byś się tak czuł po tym, jak już by go zamknęli. Może dlatego nie dążysz już za wszelką cenę do wygranej: pierwszy odkryłeś, jak wiele będzie kosztowała.

* * *

- Wszystko w porządku? - pytasz z niepokojem. I znowu zmieniasz sens pytania: - Każdy przestraszyłby się tego potwora - mówisz. Przez jakiś czas, zbyt długi jak na twoje możliwości, wierzysz, że o to właśnie chodziło. Nie chcesz dostrzec zmian.

A jednak, ilekroć myślisz o tym krzyku, chce ci się płakać. Zbyt szybko nastąpił koniec...

I pamiętasz, jak czujnie obserwowałeś kroczącego Higuchiego. Po prostu czekałeś, aż zginie. Czułeś, że zginie, ponieważ notes, którym Kira zabijał, znalazł się w rękach Lighta. Nawet nie próbowałeś mu go odebrać. Patrzyłeś tylko.

Patrzyłeś na Higuchiego, nie na Kirę. Wstrząśnięty, przerażony. Niezdolny do odwrócenia wzroku, bo wtedy ujrzałbyś ten triumfujący uśmiech na twarzy człowieka obok siebie...

*

Przez jakiś czas potem, biernie, pozwalałeś mu na wszystko. Twój umysł nadal pracował, ale musiałeś się otrząsnąć. Przestawić. Najchętniej znowu siedziałbyś pogrążony w depresji. Tym razem jednak nie masz na to czasu. W kwaterze głównej jest ktoś, kto wie, jak masz na imię. To takie oczywiste, że dziwisz się, że wpadłeś na to z opóźnieniem: Shinigami ma oczy Shinigami.

*

- Mówiłem poważnie, że możecie się spotykać na zewnątrz.

- Sprawa Kiry daleka jest od rozwiązania! A może przeszkadza ci to, że ciągle tu jestem?

Rzucasz mu spojrzenie spode łba. Wysoki, wyprostowany, z czerwonym błyskiem w oku. Pamiętasz ten błysk. Z helikoptera i wcześniej.

- Nie.

Przeszkadza ci ten chłód. Dystans. Już wiesz, że pożyczony czas dobiegł końca - przebywasz z wrogiem.

*

Tego dnia od rana słyszysz dzwony. Nie masz wątpliwości, komu biją.

Wychodzisz na deszcz, trochę po to, żeby się uspokoić, a trochę licząc na to, że Light zaniepokoi się i wyjdzie za tobą. Wiesz, że nie będziecie mieli więcej okazji, by porozmawiać.

Wyszedł.

*

- Mówię od rzeczy, więc nie wierz w żadne moje słowo.

Patrzysz w dół, jak zawsze, gdy masz się przed kimś otworzyć.

Człowiekowi, który jest dla ciebie najważniejszy na świecie zaraz po Watarim, chciałbyś powiedzieć znacznie więcej. Ale jedyne, na co sobie możesz pozwolić, to próba przekazania mu, że cały czas pokazywałeś mu tylko część siebie. Żeby nie myślał, że to już cały ty.

- Masz rację, Ryuuzaki - mówi Light i słyszysz, że się uśmiecha. - Większość twoich słów nie jest prawdą. Gdyby brać to na poważnie, nie byłoby temu końca. Nikt nie wie o tym lepiej niż ja.

Gdybyście mieli więcej czasu... Ale dzwony właśnie wybijają jego koniec. Gdy ucichną, będzie po wszystkim.

*

Robisz mu masaż. Głównie dlatego, że nie wybaczyłbyś sobie, gdybyś zginął bez dotknięcia go. A także dlatego, że chcesz, żeby miał o czym myśleć, kiedy ciebie już - już zaraz, jakie to dziwne - nie będzie.

Zaskoczeniem dla ciebie jest to, że wyciera ci włosy. Nie przypuszczałeś, że będzie do tego zdolny.

- Wciąż jesteś mokry - tłumaczy się.

- Przepraszam - mówisz.

Mogłoby tak być zawsze.

- Niedługo trzeba będzie się pożegnać - mówisz, patrząc mu w oczy. To już nieważne, jak wiele z nich wyczyta.

Wygląda na to, że wyczytał całkiem sporo.

Dzwoni telefon. Wracacie. To ciekawe, ale po raz pierwszy od dawna czujesz się panem sytuacji. Wiesz już, że będziesz walczył do ostatniego uderzenia serca.

*

Shinigami. Wolałbyś, żeby to był Light.

*

Dzwony biją ogłuszająco.

Light trzyma cię w ramionach.

Kira uśmiecha się triumfująco, ale ten uśmiech pojawia się dopiero po chwili, gdy słyszysz już tylko echo dzwonów - zupełnie jakby potrzebował czasu, by przebić się przez inne emocje.

_A jednak miałem rację_.


End file.
